Dark Series: Awakening
by Cesstrasetta
Summary: AU: A prophesy was foretold. It made the life of one great, and that of the other miserable. This story is about two twins, who are very different both with looks and personalities. See what happens when two worlds collide and if love can defy even the st
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters that i will use in the story. I only own Lozriel, Amethyst, Emerald and all the other characters i will invent in future. Equally i do not own the powers of the Charmed ones. They are theirs to keep.**

**Thoughts**

**Telepathy**

**:Parseltongue:**

**SUMMARY**

**(Some of the Powers are borrowed from the charmed ones. i do not own them. other things borrowed are the site, based on Hogwarts.)**

Emerald is the loved one. The trusted One. The one in whom the prophesy describes as 'chosen'. her sister Amethyst however, is left in the shadows. They both have powers, yet only one is shown how to control it. One is to grow to be the princess of the light, While the other is to be the princess of Darkness.You can never change a prophesy. Right?

**PROLOGUE**

Everyone expects four year-olds to be playing with their cars or dollies and playing dress up games. Well in this family, the two four year-old girls were having none of that so called 'playtime' that the humans played with. One was very busy mastering her second Martial arts-she had learned the other one was just watching. Mastering every move that her sister was shown and memorising it so that she could practise when everyone else was asleep. The thing was they might be twins-one was older by 13 hours, but they were as indentical as a panther and a leopard.while one was blonde, green eyed and very tanned, the other had black hair, black obsidian eyes and pale skin that seemed to sort of shimmer in the moonlight. That was not the only difference there was. Emerald was an Elf, a graceful creature that was adored and respected by all. Amethyst on the other hand was a Vampire, a creature of the dark-explaining her early routines, and she was loathed and despised by all.

**(I will post the prophesy tomorrow after you guys tell me what you think iof the story so far. Should i continue or not?)**

A/N This story is going to contain about 10-15 chapters, but i might add them as i go along. please read and review. I haven't got a beta right now so please if anyone wants to be my beta i will be very happy. Thanks

Goddess-magic-enchantress.


	2. The preparation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters that i will use in the story. I only own Lozriel, Amethyst, Emerald and all the other characters i will invent in future. Equally i do not own the powers of the Charmed ones. They are theirs to keep.**

**Thoughts**

**Telepathy**

**:Parseltongue:**

**Preparation**

It was a very special day tomorrow. Here in Wyverly Glacier, this was one of the most celebrated days. Even though she was never told of any happenings in the castle, Amethyst always knew what was happening by listening as much as she could over the dinning table while the royals were eating or from the gossip that was spread by the other servants.This time however, she heard the news from her sister-who was not at the table at the time, talking to their father about somebody by the name of Lozriel, who was to be coming tomorrow for dinner to see 'his prize'.

'Marielle,she whispered,'I heard my sister earlier talking about a person called Loz..'

'Shhsh!' Marielle whispered sternly. 'You really don't want anyone to hear you say his name. Even me who is older than him cannot say it.'

'Why?' Amethyst asked, with the best childhood innocence she could master,which was a bit stupid because She had seen and experienced traumatic things that even adults never have.

'Because he is the 'chosen one that your sister is set to marry'

Marielle quickly regretted saying those words because the minute she said them, Amethyst's eyes turned even deeper shade of black- if that was possible.She was always sensitive when it came to the fact that she happened to belong to the 'Royal family' or the 'Golden royals' as they had become when they always treated her like she was just a very itchy scratch on their back.

'Oh' she said quietly and resumed to her previous task which today was to iron the dress her sister will be wearing tomorrow.She tried to ignore the pain in her chest and the hurt that she felt at not belonging somewhere, even though Marielle had been like a mother to her ever since she could remember.

Pretty soon it was turning dark and the sun was just setting. She then remembered that she wasn't able to see the sunset today. She always loves to watch the sunset.

'Marielle, the dress is done.'

'Ok just give it here and you can go and rest your head. it looks like you really need a nice warm rest.'

'Ok'

Amethyst did not need to be told twice. She already felt like her head weighed a tonne and she wanted to just sleep. That's what she did. She was always careful when going to bed and was very alert. but today she felt like a sheep. Only concentrated to one task and did not realise the golden eyes peering in the shadows.

(I will explain what or who was in the shadows later. it is meant to make your curiosity up. )

A/N:You may have noticed that the first chapter was from Amethyst's point of view so next time it will be in this order. Lozriel, then Emerald, Then the father(this will be very angsty so beware if u don't like it.) I will also be writing about the special day soon. Watch out for it it will be very great.

Goddess-magic-enchantress


	3. Prophesy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters that i will use in the story. I only own Lozriel, Amethyst, Emerald and all the other characters i will invent in future. Equally i do not own the powers of the Charmed ones. They are theirs to keep.**

**Thoughts**

**Telepathy**

**:Parseltongue:**

**THE PROPHESY**

**(This prophesy plays a very important role in the story. )**

_**All the people young and old**_

_**Listen take heed to the words foretold**_

_**By our fathers and forefathers about**_

_**The chosen one who is the one**_

_**But ye take heed, Great losses and pain shall endure**_

_**The one unless you nurture, for she but a young daisy**_

_**If no sunlight shall wither, If too much shall dry.**_

_**Of green and purple, Amethyst and Emerald shall be born,**_

_**One will be dark, the latter will be pure,**_

_**But beware! make take decisions ever so lightly and you will,**_

_**Lose the greatest gift of all.There shall come a prince,**_

_**Who their powers combined will,**_

_**Rid the world of evil and Overcome the obstacles.**_

_**Take ye heed. Take ye heed**_

**_(I know I posted the prophesy on it's own, but this is to familiarise yourself with the things to come.)_**

A/N:Still need a beta. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.I don't mind if it is to criticise me or encourage or even to suggest what i should do just say anything. :)

Goddess-magic-enchantress


End file.
